mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shari
Backstory The sahuagin are well known as river monsters, blending into the clear blues waters of their homes and catching humans off guard. Rivers aren't their only homes however as is the case with Shari. While scattered and rare due to the sparsity of them across the land swamp sahuagin do exist and differ only slightly from their clean watered brethren. Shari is the product of an unsuspecting traveler and her mother whom she still happily lives near. This particular monster has no experiences of adventure or desires for the world at large. She was born in the swamp and that's where she's stayed, passing through the days idly along with the rest of her kin, hoping to one day be lucky enough to grab her own husband or brave enough to venture out into the world herself. Personality Sahuagin are infamous for how difficult they are to read. Shar is no different as more often than not she stares blankly on ahead regardless of what she's observing, speaking in a monotone that unnerves most humans and even quite a few other monsters. A lack of expression does not, however, equal a lack of emotion. Sahuagin feels just like any other species. While it's hard to tell Shari is very curious but also easily made nervous, just as quick to retreat as she is to poke her head out and explore. She has a heart full of love for all the little animals of her home and is genuinely happy to play around with them even if she can't show a smile. She's well into the age to start lusting after men but she's nervous in this regard as well, wanting to find just the right man even with limited options. Appearance Being a swamp sahuagin there is a rather noticeable difference between her and her river kin. Pale peachy skin and blue scales are instead shades of green to hide in the murky, algae filled pools she calls home. In some contrast is the light purple hair she inherited from her father, long and well groomed despite the environment that has more than once acted as a dead give away when she tries to hide. Probably her most striking feature is her heterochromia; One pupil is sky blue while the other is a shade of rose. Her scaled 'swim suit' is much darker than the variant found on river sahuagin. Like many sahuagin she appears to be little more than a child despite being a full grown adult for a few years now. The only distinct marking to prove her age are the ceremonial tattoos all those considered true adults in her species are given at the right age to help discern them from the children. Fighting Style While violent in the prior age modern sahuagin have lost their fighting edge. It doesn't stop them from crafting crude weapons for hunting nor does it mean they're incapable. For the sake of self defense those like Shari have learned to use their spear offensively and defensively, moving more on instinct that skill. They often take advantage of their size by circling around the enemy, making themselves hard to hit as well as small, not to mention it gives them angles to attack into the sensitive undersides of the body. Abilities Blind Sight: Swamps aren't known for being particularly bright. Thick trees and dark waters make visibly difficult in such an environment. To make up for this swamp sahuagin like Shari have developed improved sight that allows them to make out details in low light places. Radar: While above the surface there's very little light, below the surface has none at all. Between the muck and the algae visibly under the water is almost impossible for most. Luckily Shari's people were born with another adaption for this very problem. Similar to many species of fish she can feel vibrations in the water through her fin-like ears, able to map out the dark waters she swims in to find prey and hidden spaces. Water Gun: While arguably all sahuagin are capable of this trick few are patient or aware enough to try. By ingesting water and letting it pressurize in her body Shari can fire it out from her mouth in a hard water blast similar to the archerfish that makes it's home there as well. While not capable of being lethal a well aimed strike on unsuspecting prey, animal or man, can hit hard and quick enough to leave them stunned and susceptible. Weapons While considered by some to be relics from the last age the sahuagin spear is still an important part of their lives to date. While no longer stained with human blood the crude wood and iron tools are valuable tools for fishing as well as scaring or even fighting off unruly predators or assailants. While simple and relatively fragile it's also easily replaceable.